


Funnel Cake Daydreams

by flannelfeelings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Healing, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Pepper and Peter are friends, Peter and Morgan are unofficial siblings, Peter babysits Morgan Stark in his free time, Pre Far From Home, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Peter fighting side by side, boys night out, dad tony stark, lighthearted with some angst, post Endgame, tony and Peter having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: Peter and tony having some well deserved fun at a fair in townWell, at least until the giant lizard shows up.





	Funnel Cake Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! takes place post-endgame pre far from home. canon divergent i guess. idk i just got feels. unbeta'd sorry
> 
> let me know if you like it, enjoy!!

There was something inherently childlike about going to the fair. The blinding rainbow colored lights, the sky full of stars, the screams of excited children as rides throw them side to side.

Sometimes it was nice to feel like a kid again. Since he’d been bitten by that stupid spider and recruited by Mr. Stark to assist in superhero matters, Peter hadn’t felt like much of a teenager. After everything with Thanos and the blip, it was so damn good to let go and enjoy some time as a normal kid.

Mr. Stark had grumbled about it as Peter begged and whined, until he finally broke him on hour 3 of what Tony referred to as “never-ending bitching and moaning.” The billionaire philanthropist agreed to take the younger man out for a night of “guy fun.” Mr. Stark said Peter was playing it fast and loose with the word “fun” but Peter ignored that quip. No matter how much the older man bellyached, Peter knew he was relieved to be out doing something other than battle strategy with his protege. Pepper and Morgan opted to stay in and practice for Morgan’s upcoming band concert, so it really would be just the two of them.

Peter was surprised to find himself a bit nervous as he waited in the apartment for Mr. Stark to come pick him up. Tony and he had come miraculously close to death many times (hell, Peter had _actually_ died in Tony’s arms) but they’d yet to do something so...normal. What if Mr. Stark decided he wasn’t too fond of Peter after all, once he spent some casual time with him?

Tony actually drove himself to pick up the younger man, instead of having Happy at the wheel, which only heightened Peter’s anxiety. It would really just be the two of them.

“Hey Mr. Stark.” He greeted his mentor pleasantly, if not a little too loudly, as he loaded up into the sleek ride.

Tony nodded at him, glancing at his T-shirt which read “_Worship Me_” above a picture of young Carrie Fisher decked out completely in jewelry and the gold bikini from_ Return of the Jedi._ Tony’s eyes went from Peter’s shirt up to his face with an unamused, wry expression. Peter’s cheeks suddenly felt very hot at the scrutiny of the older man, who was dressed in a pair of expensive jeans and a black tee.

“You’re not going to make Death Star sound effects on every ride, right?” Mr. Stark asked dryly as he pulled out onto the street toward the fair, “‘I need to know beforehand so I can decide whether or not to be seen with you.”

Peter scoffed, “If I was gonna do an impression, it’d be the Millennium Falcon.”

He could see the wheels spinning in Tony’s head as his face read it all clearly:_ this is gonna be a long night_.

However, as soon as they arrived and started the dangerous game of eating funnel cake (which Tony begrudgingly admitted was delicious) and hopping on rides, Peter felt himself relax fully. Where he usually saw a battle-worn, stern mentor in Mr. Stark, tonight, he saw a friend. A kindly man, who laughed when Peter spilled his lemonade down the front of his pants and went beet red. A man who was now used to being a father, and was taking pictures of the two of them to send to May later.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked softly as they stood in line for another round of funnel cakes, at Tony’s behest.

“Yeah kid?”

Peter looked at his feet as he nervously pushed out the words, “Thanks for bringing me out. It’s uh...nice. To...hangout, like this.”

Mr. Stark actually gave the younger man a smile, eyes crinkling up with a warmth that he usually reserved for his wife and daughter, “It is nice. I know you don’t get a lot of normal in this life. I’m sorry about that.”

“I don’t need normal.” Peter insisted before he could stop himself, worried that Tony was about to say something that would lead to revoking his Avenger card.

“Everybody needs normal, kid.” Tony mused, shuffling forward a bit as the line shortened. There was a flash of someone’s phone as they noticed Tony from afar and took a picture of him. He smiled at Peter again, “Trust me. Normal is good. Hang on to every bit of normal you can get.”

Peter nodded earnestly, absorbing every word as if Mr. Stark was reciting an important gospel. He basically was, in Peter’s eyes.

The night was moving along well after their little chat. But of course, as was the norm for both of the men, something went wrong. It was halfway through the third funnel cake, and right before the second log ride, when a loud scream tore through the park. Both of their heads snapped toward the sound of disturbance, and an understanding passed between them as they made eye contact.

“Stay here, kid!” Tony ordered, before sprinting off in the direction.

Okay, maybe the understanding wasn’t as clear as Peter thought. No way was he sitting this out. He started after Mr. Stark, tossing the funnel cake to a kid standing nearby with a shouted, “Enjoy!”

His converse skidded to a halt as he reached the clearing where the disturbance had occurred. Before him, Tony was fully suited already, hovering a few feet above the ground in a challenging stance. About ten feet from him was what Peter could only describe as a low-budget Godzilla. The giant lizard was the size of the Ferris wheel, scaly and green with rows of razor sharp teeth. It shrieked and clawed at the fleeing masses of visitors as they screamed and ran for their lives.

In a moment, Peter too was suited up, as Tony turned to him and shouted, “I got this! Go!”

But Peter was already slinging his way across the clearing toward the monster, “You think I’m gonna let you make _Iron Man Vs Godzilla_ without a spider-cameo?!”

He could hear Mr. Stark’s frustrated groan, but the older man followed his lead, charging the monster.

“What the hell is this thing?!” Peter shouted as he narrowly avoided being turned into lizard chow.

Tony let a blaster loose in it’s face, which charred the creature badly. It let out a howl and swatted at him, clipping his leg. Quickly, Tony righted himself and shot another blast the monster’s way, “Do I look like a damn zoologist?!”

Peter’s heart just about leapt out of his chest when Mr. Stark dodged the creatures claws once more. He hadn’t been in a battle since Thanos’ final wager on the world. He was rusty, and afraid of losing Tony after such a close call mere months before. He didn’t want to admit it, but being back in battle set his heartbeat to a rapid pace and sweat beading down his neck for more reasons than physical exertion.

It took about a half hour, but they finally got the monster subdued enough for the two of them to approach it. The creature lay supine, howling in pain and disfigured from their assaults. Tony’s helmet lifted as he squatted with interest beside the creature. Peter joined him at it’s side, studying the grisly scene.

“He went down a little too easily.” Tony said suspiciously.

Peter wiped sweat from his brow, wide-eyed and panting, “_Easy_?”

Mr. Stark chuckled, moving to speak, when suddenly his voice was overcome with a gasp. Peter lurched forward, horror and confusion enveloping his features as he realized the creature had jutted out a long talon and sent it stabbing through Tony’s chest. Blood spurted out of the wound that punctured his suit, careening down the older man’s body and splattering on Peter’s face as he neared him.

“No!” Peter screamed, catching his falling mentor in his arms as he slouched against the teen, groaning in pain, “No! Mr. Stark please don’t die- no! _No_!”

“Peter! _Peter!_”

_That_ wasn’t Tony. Peter blinked once, gasping out a choked breath as he suddenly sat up in the darkness of a familiar bedroom.

“Peter, it’s okay. I’m here.”

Peter tried to calm his ragged panting, but the rasp in his chest wouldn’t abate. He could feel May’s hands on his back, stroking softly in a futile attempt to relax and reassure him. His entire body was trembling.

“It was just another nightmare, Peter. It’s okay.”

“It’s _not_ okay.” Peter moaned into his palms, fighting the wetness on his cheeks, “he’s gone-he’s gone. I-”

“Shhh, it’s alright.” She pulled the wailing teen into her embrace, hugging him so tight he thought his bones would crack, “I’m here. I know. I’m sorry. What was it this time?”

“Fair.” Peter’s voice was a weak stammer, “W-we were at the fair.”

May sighed gently, resting her chin in Peter’s sweat-soaked hair, “And he…?”

“Just like always.”

It wasn’t a lie. This was a recurring theme in Peter’s nightmares lately. It started off as something that felt like a blissful memory, then melted into the same horrors over and over. The pieces that Tony’s death had shattered within him just weren’t being put back together, no matter how much time passed, no matter how hard he tried. It was too damn hard. It felt as if nightmare by nightmare, every positive memory of Tony’s face was slowly getting destroyed by the image of him dying. Soon enough, Peter wouldn’t be able to remember what he sounded like when he laughed. Only his lifeless face and the wheeze of his last breath.

“It wasn’t your fault.” May whispered, just like she did every time she woke him from a nightmare

. “It should’ve been me.” He rasped out pathetically.

“Don’t say that!” May snapped sternly. She grabbed the boy’s face and forced him to look at her, expression deadly serious, “Don’t talk like that Peter Parker. God, if I ever _lost you_ too-”

“I know May. I’m sorry.” It was Peter’s turn to shush her now, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Her face was a mask of calm, though he could see the thinly veiled concern behind it, “You just need a little break. Your school trip is coming up soon, so you have that to look forward to, right?”

Peter nodded sullenly.

“Gonna move things forward with MJ?” She teased warmly.

Peter felt a small smile dawn on his lips, though it didn’t reach his eyes, “I should not have told you about that.”

May giggled quietly, giving Peter’s shoulders another gentle squeeze, “Get some sleep kiddo. I’m right down the hall if you need anything, okay?”

Though he wasn’t proud to admit it, he had navigated through the dark halls of their apartment more than once to climb into bed with her and cry into her arms. He liked to think he was past that point now, it had really only happened in the first few weeks following Tony's death. However, her knowing smile and soft eyes told him if that’s what he needed, his aunt was more than ready to be there for him.

“Thanks Aunt May.”

“I larb you Peter.”

He let out a breathless laugh, “I larb you too.”

Once she’d left the room, Peter laid back down, rolling over on his side with a huff as he wiped at his wet cheeks. He was tempted to reach for his phone on the nightstand and dial a familiar number, but the time on his alarm clock stopped him. It was late, she’d be asleep, and the last thing he wanted to do was bother her.

Just as he was about to roll back over and close his eyes though, the screen buzzed to life, illuminating the small corner of his room. With a frown, he picked it up, eyes widening to see the name on the caller ID.

“Hi,” he said with surprise, “I was just going to call you.”

“I’m glad you’re awake.” Pepper’s voice came softly through the receiver, “I hope you don’t have school tomorrow.”

“It’s Friday.” Peter reminded her gently.

“Right.” Pepper laughed shortly, but the twinge in her voice betrayed her.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

“I’m not really sure how to answer that, these days.” She responded, “But, you understand.”

“I miss him too.” Peter said, as he was used to doing on their late-night phone calls, “I had a dream tonight.”

“Me too.” Pepper replied, voice hushed, most likely as to not wake Morgan, “He took me to the beach.”

Peter smiled, “That sounds nice.”

Her sigh came through the receiver, soft and weary, “It was. Morgan smiled the whole time.”

“Oh yeah? I bet she loved the water.”

“She did, but it was a little cold. Tony kept complaining that his “reproductive gems” were going to freeze off.”

Peter laughed quietly again, imagining the little girl running with shrill cries from the chilled waves while her dad sulked about the low temperatures.

“You were there too, Peter.” He froze, letting her finish speaking, “You threw Morgan over your shoulder and ran from the water with her. She laughed like she does when you do that during babysitting.”

“Wow.” Peter murmured, “Too bad we never got to take that vacation, eh?”

He meant it to sound lighthearted, but the words just sounded sad and left a bitter taste in his mouth. He could tell Pepper felt the shift too, because she didn’t reply.

“Hey, Mrs. Potts?”

“How many times do I have to ask you to call me Pepper?”

He ignored that, as he always did, “Would you and Morgan want to come to the fair with me? I saw a sign for it yesterday, it’s in town.”

There was a brief moment of quiet, probably while she deliberated, then she replied, “Yes, I think Morgan would like that.”

“Great,” Peter said, a small sigh of relief sagging his shoulders, “I’ll get us some tickets. Next weekend?”

“Sure Peter. Thank you for inviting us. I think we could use something normal like that.”

Peter’s chest ached at her familiar words, but he was nodding in agreement, “Yeah. Me too.”

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. He plugged his phone back in and laid down, burying his face in the pillow to combat the moonlight streaming in from outside. While he couldn’t bring back every piece that Tony’s death had stolen from him, at least he could try to glue himself together as much as possible. He wasn’t alone.

And for a little while, all he wanted to do was be normal.


End file.
